


Later

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort Sex, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GFY, Gift Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wondered when, exactly, he became the shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/gifts), [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hard Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759377) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> This was written for the late and beloved Emeraldswan. It was also written for Gabrielle who challenged me to write a smutty W/S/A fic. 
> 
> Thank you to Tonya for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 12-31-04.

~*~*~*~*~*~  


Angel drove into the night, trying to sort out his thoughts. He knew Wes, Cordy, and Gunn were right. He was falling and falling fast. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he had let Darla and Drusilla feast on the lawyers in Holland’s wine cellar. Worse yet was the fact that he had wanted to be a part of it. Badly. The thought of sinking his fangs into Lindsey’s throat, of sucking the smug son of a bitch dry, sent a bolt of…satisfaction…hunger…lust…something through Angel that he couldn’t rightly identify. All Angel knew for certain was that he had to talk to someone and it wasn’t any of the three people he had just cast aside and possibly lost forever. That was why he was on his way to Sunnydale.

~*~

Spike held Willow as she cried. After she had approached him the alley the night Buffy had effectively put a proverbial stake through his heart, the blond had taken to studying the redhead. She was a fascinating creature and he occupied the boring daylight hours trying to figure her out. They had become friends, of a sort, after that night, but he was beyond surprised that Willow had turned to him instead of the Slayer or the whelp when she was hurting. In some ways, he was honored that she had come to him. In others, he was irritated at being a shoulder to cry on, literally. He was a master vampire, not a security blanket. Still, that didn’t stop him from trying to help her. He didn’t like seeing his witch cry.

“There, there Red. It can’t be as bad as all that. Calm your tears and tell Spike what’s wrong,” he said gently as he patted her back.

Willow tried to stem the flood of tears, but all she managed to do was sniff and worm her way onto Spike’s lap. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, sighing as he adjusted her more comfortably in his embrace. After a few more minutes, she finally stopped crying and turned her head to speak. “I’m sorry I got your shirt all wet.”

Spike smirked over her head and handed her a tissue. “S’alright, pet, it’ll wash. You ready to talk yet?”

Willow blew her nose, but made no effort to leave the haven of Spike’s lap. He didn’t say anything so she made herself comfortable. Leaning her head on his shoulder again, Willow said, “She left me.”

“What?”

“Tara. I came back from my last class today and all of her stuff was gone. She left me a note.” Willow fished the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Spike. He took it and read it silently, his anger growing with every word.

“She didn’t talk to you at all?” He asked softly, trying to conceal just how furious he was.

Willow shook her head. “I had no idea. I didn’t think it was possible for her to keep something like that from me. You’ve seen her; she can’t lie to save her life. Well, okay, there was the whole thinking she was a demon thing that she kept from us, but still…I guess I was wrong.”

“You know the bloke she ran off with?”

Willow’s laugh was bitter. “Yeah, I know him. I tutored him in high school. Percy’s quite the charmer when he wants to be. I don’t even know how they met; he doesn’t even go to UC Sunnydale.” She sat up and looked at Spike. “Why aren’t I enough, Spike? I wasn’t strong enough or pretty enough for Xander until I was with Oz, and we all know how that turned out. I wasn’t wolf enough for Oz, and apparently, I wasn’t woman or man enough for Tara. What’s so wrong with me that no one will stay?”

Spike looked at Willow, seeing her face flushed, and her eyes and nose swollen from crying, her full lower lip trembling in preface to another crying jag and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Startled, Willow didn’t respond immediately, but when she felt the tip of his tongue trace the seam of her lips, her eyelids fluttered shut and she granted him entrance. One hand came to rest on his shoulder while the other wound itself into his hair.

Spike explored her mouth, learning her taste. He wanted more. Slowly, he moved his hand under her sweater and flexed it along her slim waist. Her warmth seeped into him as he moved his hand higher, wanting to feel the weight of her breast, wanting to strip her bare and bury himself in her heat forever. However, he stopped his hand just underneath her breast, letting the weight of it rest against his hand as his thumb gently caressed the underside.

Willow broke the kiss to breathe and looked at Spike. She was acutely aware of his cool hand resting on her ribcage under her sweater, but didn’t move away. The feel of his strong hand, the skin still smooth and soft even after over a century of fighting, was welcome. Right now, she craved contact with another and it appeared that Spike was offering. Letting her actions speak for her, Willow leaned in and took his mouth in a searing kiss while she moved to push his over-shirt off his shoulders then slid her hands under his t-shirt. She scraped her nails lightly across his cool, resilient flesh and smiled inwardly at the shudder that ran through his body. A small part of her mind tried to voice a warning that this was wrong, but she refused to listen. She wanted this, wanted to feel cherished and wanted, and she wanted Spike.

Spike wanted to howl from the rooftops at Willow’s acceptance of him. He wasn’t going to let the thought that she was using him stop him. Hell, maybe he was using her. He wasn’t exactly sure and, as he felt her nails scrape his skin, Spike really didn’t care. He lowered Willow onto the couch and covered her body with his, relishing in her warmth.

The pair were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the crypt door open or notice the dark figure watching them. Clothes were removed, bodies were explored, and still they didn’t realize they had an audience. Didn’t realize it until the unintentional voyeur touched Spike’s back and asked softly, “Can I join you?”

~*~

To say the scene he’d walked in on surprised Angel was an understatement. He’d come to Sunnydale to talk to his childe and Willow. Despite the problems he and Spike had, they were family. And he could talk to Willow in a way he couldn’t with anyone else. That’s why he was here. He knew Spike was reluctantly helping Buffy, but had no idea he was so close to Willow. He hadn’t expected to find them together, and especially hadn’t expected to find them in the midst of getting naked. When had this come about, he wondered. The last time he’d talked to her, she had been happy with Tara.

The problems that had sent him running from LA seemed to fade into the background as he watched Spike and Willow bare each other’s bodies. His boy had always been beautiful and that was still the case. He was a little thinner than he should be though; Angel knew he wasn’t eating properly. He knew about Spike’s chip and the thought crossed his mind that he really should see about having it removed, or, at the very least reprogrammed so that his boy could feed as he should, just not _kill_ his meal. Even though he told everyone otherwise, Angel himself lived on human blood. It was the only way he could keep up his strength and do his job. It also helped him keep the cravings for a fresh kill at bay.

A moan from Willow brought Angel back to the scene before him and he licked his lips at the sight of her form. When he had left Sunnydale, the shy hacker was just beginning to wear clothes that flattered her. Seeing her bared before him, Angel had to admit that she was a fine looking woman. He studied the pair on the couch as Spike kissed his way down Willow’s body, the way she writhed under his talented tongue, and had an almost overwhelming urge to capture the sight with charcoal and parchment. However, a greater urge to be a part of them had Angel shucking his coat and unbuttoning his shirt as he slipped off his shoes. The possibility of feeling something other than anger and confusion drove him forward and he hesitantly touched Spike’s back as he asked, “Can I join you?”

~*~

The softly spoken question had an interesting effect on both Spike and Willow. Willow’s eyes snapped open and she locked gazes with a shirtless Angel standing next to the couch. Her first instinct was to cover herself and hide, but seeing the blatant appreciation mixed with desolation in Angel’s eyes kept her still. Something was wrong, her lust-addled brain was saying, but all she heard was the plea he had made. Angel expected to be turned away and since this situation was all about acceptance and comfort, Willow wasn’t going to deny him. She would find out what was wrong later.

She looked down at Spike to see what he thought and watched as a war raged across his features. Irritation at being interrupted, confusion and anger at it being Angel doing the interrupting, and a longing to have his sire with him again chased across his expressive face. He met her eyes and saw her desire in them. It had to be something big to bring his sire here and not try to dust him for touching one of his precious humans, but Spike figured he’d worry about it later. For now there was shagging to be had and the couch was definitely too small to accommodate what he had in mind.

With a silent nod, Spike stood pulling Willow to her feet, grabbed Angel by the hand and led them down the ladder to his bedroom. Spike and Angel could see fine in the darkness, but Willow was almost blind. With a whispered word from the witch, the candles scattered around the room flared to life and cast intimate shadows about the space.

No words were spoken between the three of them; they seemed unnecessary. Willow watched raptly as Spike and Angel kissed. It was fierce and hard, quite unlike the long, slow caresses she had shared with Spike. It was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen. Noticing that Angel had a hand wrapped around Spike’s erection and not wanting to be completely left out, she set to work on Angel’s belt and pants. As soon as the dark vampire was as naked as she and Spike, she dropped to her knees between them. She placed a reverent kiss on Angel’s thigh and a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Angel looked at her questioningly and Spike watched her in anticipation. She smiled at them both and licked her lips. The vampires moaned and Willow returned her attention to Angel’s cock. It had been a long time since she’d done this and Angel and Spike were quite a bit bigger than Oz, but she wanted to taste them. Her tongue darted out and lapped up the clear fluid that had gathered at the tip of Angel’s shaft. He moaned in pleasure and Willow repeated the act with Spike, eliciting the same response.

She looked up from under her lashes to see they both had identical expressions of bliss on their faces. Pleased, Willow took the head of Angel’s cock in her mouth and suckled gently at first then harder, taking more of him into her mouth. He fisted his hand in her hair and forced himself not to move so he wouldn’t hurt her. Angel looked at Spike and saw the slightly hurt expression on his face. Before he could do anything about it though, Willow released him and took Spike’s cock into her mouth. The younger vampire’s head dropped back onto his shoulders at the feel of her warmth enveloping him. He had to be inside her.

Spike pulled Willow up and kissed her harshly, trying to convey his need without words. Words were bad. They would only spoil the dreamlike atmosphere that had enveloped them.

Angel moved behind Willow and started kissing his way down her back. He moved with them as Spike backed towards the bed with Willow in tow. When Spike turned and laid Willow on the bed Angel placed nipping kisses on his childe’s back instead. A low rumbling started in Spike’s chest when he felt Angel parting his cheeks then that cool tongue pressed against his pucker and he fumbled with the drawer of his bedside table as he continued to kiss Willow. Finally finding what he was seeking, Spike tossed the lube behind him and broke away from Willow long enough to give Angel a ‘come hither’ look over his shoulder. Angel smiled wickedly and set about preparing Spike for his entry.

Spike groaned when Angel’s finger slid inside him and he mimicked the action by sliding his own finger into Willow’s slick channel. She gasped as he quickly filled her with another finger, scissoring them gently to make sure she would receive him without pain. Her nails left red welts on Spike’s back as he took one nipple into his mouth while he continued to fuck her with his fingers. He drew a sharp breath when he felt the blunt head of Angel’s cock pressing against him and removed his fingers from Willow.

His shaft nudged her opening and she lifted her hips in silent invitation. As Spike entered her, Angel entered him, sending him deep into the woman beneath him. All three gasped at the sensations and held still for a moment to savor them. Willow met Angel’s dark eyes over Spike’s shoulder and lifted her hand to cradle the back of his head. He leaned over Spike and kissed Willow deeply, savoring the combined tastes of her and his childe. Spike joined them in the kiss and as their tongues tangled with each other, slowly began to move inside Willow. As he pulled out of her, he buried Angel deeper inside him. Willow and Angel were both still as he moved between them. The stillness didn’t last long and soon the trio was a writhing mass of flesh on the bed.

Angel’s thrusts sped up, becoming harder and more violent, sending Spike deeper into Willow. Spike felt her tightening around him and knew he wouldn’t last. The smell of his blood reached him at the same time he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. Spike realized that Willow had sunk her nails in deep enough to break his skin. He growled lowly and dove for her neck, sucking and nipping with blunt teeth at her pulse point, pounding her into the mattress. She came with a cry and Spike followed her just as he felt Angel empty himself deep inside. He felt the unmistakable sting of his sire’s fangs in his neck and his face shifted in response. Without thought, he sank his fangs into Willow’s neck and he felt her spasm around him as a second orgasm went through her. He withdrew his fangs and lapped at the small wound to close it. The taste and power of her blood sent another shockwave of sensation through him.

When they were spent, Angel reluctantly pulled out of Spike and Spike did the same with Willow. She found herself in the middle of a vampire sandwich and really couldn’t complain. The vague thought that Spike had bitten her crossed her mind, but it hadn’t hurt her and hadn’t set his chip off so she decided to think about it later. There was a lot that she needed to think about, such as why Angel was there, what was wrong with him, and why had she just had sex with not one, but _two_ master vampires. Yeah, there was a whole bunch of stuff to think about, but later. Much later, she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

Angel and Spike stared at each other over the sleeping redhead. So much needed to be said, to be explained, but neither was willing to break the spell that still enveloped them. Instead, Angel pulled the comforter over them and wrapped himself around Willow and his childe. Spike entwined his fingers with Angel’s and spooned in behind Willow.

Spike wasn’t sure what had just happened. Oh, he knew he’d just been shagged right and proper by his wayward sire, as he’d buried himself inside his best friend’s welcoming heat. He’d even bitten Willow when he came and wasn’t that just enough to keep him awake for hours trying to figure out how that was possible. But why was Angel there in the first place? Something was definitely wrong with his sire and Spike wanted to know what it was. But right now, he was sated, warm and was being held by the only man he’d ever come close to loving, so Spike didn’t really want to think about any of the other stuff.

Angel knew he had probably made a mistake. This interlude had certainly taken his mind off his problems, but had probably also added to them. He’d just had sex with his childe and his ex-girlfriend’s best friend. Okay, so he hadn’t actually had sex with Willow, but he had a feeling that before this was all over he and the witch would be very intimately acquainted. He looked forward to it in fact. The problems in LA weren’t going anywhere and right now he was warm and sated and Willow had her head pillowed on his chest while his childe was holding his hand as if he never intended to let go, so Angel shelved his worries for another time.

Later. They would all talk later.

-30-


End file.
